nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Yamanaka Seto
'Character First Name:' Seto 'Character Last Name:' Yamanaka 'IMVU Username:' Setosara 'Nickname: (optional)' 'Age:' 12 'Date of Birth:' 12/10/188 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Konohagakurian 'Height:' '' 4'10"'' 'Weight:' 90lbs 'Blood Type:' A 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Strong minded, Great sense of will. Very determined in all that she does, tendancy to be over bearing and a bit obscuring towards others. Lovable passionate and caring all in the same she is the most polite and endearing girl to have come across. 'Behaviour:' Outgoing, independent, Always looking to take charge instead of following others. A bit to determined on her goals at times. She has tendancies to be very quiet and withdrawn when she feels hurt or threatened. When happy she usually is bubbly and very conversational. Watch out if you anger her though she has been known to pummel a boy or two for getting to cheeky with her. 'Nindo: (optional)' Keep your mind sharp, your eyes wide and last but not least, keep your heart open. 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Yamanaka (山中一族, Yamanaka Ichizoku) The members of this clan specialise in mind-centred techniques which makes them experts at intelligence gathering and espionage. They have also displayed sensory abilities and their techniques include transferring consciousness, reading minds and communicating telepathically. The flower symbol of this clan is the bush clover which symbolises a "positive love".Most members of the Yamanaka clan wear their hair in a long ponytail, which appears to be traditional. (cannot use chakra natures) 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' None 'Element Two:' None '' ''((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths:' Exceptional Chakra Manipulatiom ◾Exceptional Genjutsu 'Weaknesses:' ◾Below Average Strength ◾Below Average Speed 'Chakra color:' Green 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces):'6 '''Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces):6 ' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): '''10 '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): '''10 '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total:40 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Amegakure 'Enemies:' ((Your enemies, rivals)) 'Background Information:' Seto comes from a home with a loving mother and father. Whom raised their daughter from a small child. Through the years they watched, Seto grew fast before their eyes. Her progression into the arts of a ninja seemed more and more dominate as the years dragged on. The day came for Seto to join the ninja academy and she was so excited. She talked about it constantly the day before. She spent weeks in the academy after that learning until she took the passing exam to become genin. Seto passed it like it was a walk in the park to her. Her Sensei gave her top marks handed her the Amegakure Headband. Accepting it with a smile on her face and pride in her heart as she left the academy. Seto from here on out planed to train her hardest for the next few years and she did not once ever complain or wallow in despair over things. She was a hard worker and showed in her ethics in how she preformed her tasks and duties as a young Kunoichi. Seto aspired now to become one of the best female ninja in the village, she knows that there many who came before her that stand in her way of achieving that goal but those are obstacles she can overcome in the future. Her main focus at the moment is learning to use her abilities in combat and keep her and her team safe all at one time. ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. )) 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' Kagato - 6/21/14